LA ÚNICA EXCEPCIÓN
by nessie black 10 Frany H.Q
Summary: —Papi—dijo entre lagrimas—mami se fue, me dejo sola papi—dijo con voz rota/—no te preocupes pequeña, yo estoy aquí—intento sonreírle/—papi… ¿el amor existe?/no debiste encariñarte con él, estúpida –y sin previo aviso las lagrimas empezaron a caer


Shinji,ichigo y toshiro me pertenece a mi XD jajaja no es cierto u.u ya quisiera, todos los personajes le pertenece a **TITU KUBO**,quien no me demandara por decir o.o que ellos son míos drama es mia.

hola a todos lo que lee mis locos fic,les agradezco por su apoyo y espero que les guste n.n por cierto no he podido actualizar ninguna de mis historias,pero les prometo que para diciembre actualizare aunque sea una,espero que les guste este oneshot que surgio mientras escuchaba paramore,les dedico esta historia a todas las personas que me han dejado review y apoyado en mis fic n.n

aclaro que la canciòn pertenece a _Paramore_: The _Only Exception_(**La Única Excepción**) la letra esta traduccida al español.

**aclaraciones:**

**cursiva y comillas:pensamiento**

**flashblack:recuerdos anteriores**

**—:dialogos**

**blablablabla...**

* * *

><p><strong>summary:<strong>—Papi—dijo entre lagrimas—mami se fue, me dejo sola papi—dijo con voz rota/—no te preocupes pequeña, yo estoy aquí—intento sonreírle/—papi… ¿el amor existe? –pregunto la rubia/—eres una tonta Hiyori—dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto—no debiste encariñarte con él, estúpida –y sin previo aviso las lagrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro

* * *

><p><strong>La Única Excepción<strong>

**(_Paramore_: The _Only Exception_)  
><strong>

**Cuando era joven  
>Vi a mi papá llorar<br>Y en el maldito viento  
>Él rompió su propio corazón<br>Y yo vi  
>Como él trato de arreglarlo<strong>

—Lo siento Kisuke pero es mejor que esto termine—dijo una joven de menos de 22 años, cabello castaño y ojos cafés.

—no digas eso Kirio, aun podemos salvar nuestro matrimonio—dijo el rubio de la misma edad—somos una familia, yo te amo, no puedes olvidar este amor que hemos tenido por más de 7 años.

—no Kisuke, debes entenderlo, yo no te amo, nunca te he amado, el amor no existe—dijo con tristeza—aquello que una vez sentí solo era cariño no amor….

—Kirio…..

—es mejor para ti y para mí que esto termine de una vez, no vez que mientras continuemos juntos seremos infelices.

—Acaso ¿no te importa nuestra hija?—grito enojado Kisuke— no te da remordimiento todo esto, ella es nuestra hija, ella es quien va a salir más lastimada en todo esto.

El rostro de la mujer cambio.

—ella está mejor sin mi…..soy demasiado joven para ser madre, sé que sin continuo a lado de Hiyori, la lastimare más que ahora

—por favor piénsalo Kirio es tu hija

—ya lo pensé Kisuke, es lo mejor…..adiós.

—…

La joven castaña salió de la casa con un par de maletas, dejando en el interior a un hombre destrozado, con los ojos llorosos.

—Kirio vuelve—dijo en un susurro…

Aquellas dos personas que había estado discutiendo anteriormente, no se dieron cuenta que una pequeña niña de 6 años los observaba, una par de lágrimas cayeron de su rostro…..

—mami…—susurro la pequeña niña.

**Y mi mamá juró esto  
>Ella nunca se dejaría olvidar<br>Y era el día que prometí  
>Que nunca cantaría al amor<br>Si no existe**

Kisuke estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no había visto a su pequeña hija llorando, de pronto la vio, su pequeños ojos caféces lo miraba con tristeza, sé le hizo un nudo en la garganta mientras un par de lagrimas caía de su rostro.

—Hiyori-chan

—Papi—dijo la rubia mientras corría a sus brazos.

—perdóname pequeña, no debería va ver visto esto

—Papi—dijo entre lagrimas—mami se fue, me dejo sola papi—dijo con voz rota

—no te preocupes pequeña, yo estoy aquí—intento sonreírle

—papi… ¿el amor existe? –pregunto la rubia

Kisuke no supo que responder, está completamente desecho, ¿qué le podía decir…?

—…

—mami tenía razón verdad, él amor no existe….—Hiyori abrazo tan fuerte a su padre mientras sus lagrimas no dejaba de brotar.

—hiyo—no pudo evitar llorar junto a su hija, debía ser patético pero no encontró mejor forma de aliviar su dolor y el de su hija.

Desde aquel día, Hiyori supo una cosa, el amor no existía, era solo una ilusión que usaban los débiles para conformarse, pará no estar solos…..

_**12 años después (cafetería de la preparatoria karakura)**_

—Entonces ¿qué dices?—preguntó un joven de cabellos cafés

—te he dicho más de cincuenta veces que no imbécil, no tengo interés en tus estúpidas tonterías

—pero Hiyori, sabes que estoy enamorado de ti, vamos, salgamos por lo menos una vez

—te dicho que no estúpido imbécil, deja de molestar

—pero Hiyo

—puta madre ¿no entendiste? ¿ o eres retrasado?—dijo parándose de la mesa ,mientras una venita sobresalía de su rostro.

El joven de cabello castaño, comprendió por fin lo que la rubia le decía.

—Lo siento—dijo el joven mientras se iba de ahí

—Hiyori, no debes de ser tan mala con Asano—dijo una pelinegra

— ¿quién te pregunto Lisa? métete es tu jodidos asuntos-gruño la chica de dos coletas

—cálmate tonta, debería ser más considera, no es bueno estar sola

— a mí me gusta estarlo, además ¿quién carajos cree en el amor?, eso es solo una mierda

—no deberías decir eso, tal vez algún día el amor llegara a ti y ni siquiera te darás cuenta de ellos.

Hiyori sonrió—el amor no existe, es solo una ilusión

—deberías dejar de pensar así Hiyo

—Lisa, el amor no existe, sólo es cariño lo que siente las personas para no estar sola, él amor es solo una ilusión que tarde o temprano acaba, te lástima y te consume por dentro, destrozado tu vida sin que te des cuenta.

—no creo que sea un buen ejemplo la relación que tuvieron tus padres—intento persuadir la pelinegra.

— ¿por qué no?, mi madre se lo dijo a mi padre antes de que se largara, creo que al final, ella si me enseño algo valioso antes de que no abandonara.

—Hiyori, sé muy bien lo que tu madre te dijo antes de que se fuera, lo que yo trato de decir es que, tal vez, algún día, él amor tocara a tu puerta y ni tú misma podrás evitarlo

—si aja

—Buenos días señoritas—interrumpió un joven rubio de ojos grises

— ¿Qué cojones quieres Shinji?—grito la rubia

—Solo quería saludarlas—sonrió con su típica sonrisa burlona

—pues si ya saludaste te puedes largar de aquí pelado

—Hiyori—regaño Lisa

—sabes que Lisa, creo que mejor me voy, estoy harta de esta rodeada de imbéciles

Hiyori se levantó de su asiento mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la cafetería pero antes de poder salir, alguien la tomo del brazo

— ¿qué mierda quieres?

—Hiyor,i solo quiero hablar contigo

—suéltame Shinji o si no te golpeare

—no hasta que aceptes hablar conmigo

—jodete imbécil—Hiyori lazo un rápido puñetazo pero fallo— suéltame—volvió a repetir la rubia enojada.

—no, no te dejare ir

**Pero querido,  
>Tú, eres, la única excepción<br>Tú, eres, la única excepción  
>Tú, eres, la única excepción<br>Tú, eres, la única excepción**

_**3 MESES DESPUÉS**_

Shinji abrazo fuertemente a Hiyori, mientras la acariciaba y besaba su cuerpo.

—te amo—le susurro.

Ella no le dijo nada, sólo lo abrazo más fuerte, ¿Qué era ese extraño sentimiento?, Por qué cada vez que Shinji la besaba, ella se sentía tan rara, ¿era acaso amor?

_No, él amor no existe es solo una ilusión_, sé dijo a sí misma.

**Tal vez sé, en algún lugar  
>Profundamente en mi alma<br>Que aquel amor nunca dura  
>Y tenemos que encontrar otros caminos<br>Para hacerlo solos  
>O mantener una cara directa<strong>

—Sabes—le susurro al oído—nunca me has dicho que me amas, después de todo está enamorada de mí—dijo con su habitual sonrisa

Hiyori se tenso

—parece ser que aun no lo entiendes Shinji— dijo mientras se alejaba de él—sabes muy bien que yo no te amo y sobretodo que no creo en el amor

—eso no es verdad, sé que tú me amas Hiyori, ¿no te das dado cuenta?, esto no es solo sexo sino amor—dijo el rubio

—no Shinji, no confundas el cariño con el amor, el amor no existe, mierda sabía que no debía aceptar esta relación.

—Hiyori—Shinji la abrazo—creo que tú estas confundiendo tus sentimientos, sé que no solo es cariño lo que sientes por mí, si no amor.

**Y yo siempre vivía así  
>Cuidada de un cómodo, distanciada<br>Y hasta ahora  
>me había jurado a mi misma que estaba contenta<br>con la soledad**

— ¿Creo que es lo mejor?—dijo la rubia

—Hiyori por favor

—adiós Shinji y ojala que encuentres a alguien que te quiera

Eso fue lo único que pudo decir la rubia, había pasado más de 8 meses juntos, todo iba bien hasta que Shinji decidió sacar el tema de matrimonio y amor.

Ella le había dicho que no estaba enamorada de él, sin embargo Shinji no sentía eso, él decía que la amaba, que no podía vivir sin ella, Hiyori no pudo más y le dijo que lo mejor era terminar por el bien de los dos, pero Shinji no quería, le dijo que podía olvidar el asunto del anillo, incluso que olvidara todo lo que él le había dicho, no obstante ella no podía olvidar aquellas palabras, por ese motivo había tomado la decisión de terminar con Shinji, antes que él se encariñara más con ella.

**Esa misma tarde: **

Llego a su casa, sé sentía tan vacía y sin vida, desde hace unas horas, una enorme ola de tristeza la inundo ,cuando termino con él, lo único que ella quería hacer, era llorar, pero no se dio ese lujo, se mantuvo firme y se fue de aquel departamento en donde había compartido los últimos 8 meses junto a él .

No sabía el porqué se sentía así, no dejaba de pensar que se había encariñado con Shinji, nunca se imagino que terminaría todo, de ese modo , si tan solo lo hubiera sabido, nunca jamás hubiera aceptado nada de eso.

—eres una tonta Hiyori—dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto—no debiste encariñarte con él, estúpida –y sin previo aviso las lagrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro—eres tan débil estúpida niñita que llorar por todo, ¿dónde está Hiyori Urahara?, aquella mujer tan dura como la piedra, la que nunca llorar, no dijiste que jamás llorarías—grito mientras caía al suelo y su llanto se perdía en la oscuridad.

**Meses después:**

Había pasado casi 2 meses desde que Hiyori y Shinji había roto, desde aquel día, Hiyori había cambiado radicalmente, ya no era la misma persona de antes, ya no gritaba e insultaba a nadie. Se la pasaba ignorando a todos, sumergida en su propio mundo.

Kisuke que estaba al margen de todo, había decidido no meterse en los asuntos de su hija, pero ya no aguantaba verla así, sin vida y completamente rota, cómo cuando su ex-esposa se fue, él sabía muy bien lo que Hiyori sufrió.

Y como no hacerlo, si aquella niña de 6 años, que adoraba a su madre más que nada en este mundo, ella quien siempre intento ser tan amorosa y gentil como lo era su ella, qué desprendía un aura de inocencia se esfumo, desde que su madre se fue, Hiyori se transformo en una niña agresiva ,resentida y a la defensiva con todos, ella no podía darse el lujo de que su madre la protegería de todos, por eso ella aprendió a pelear perfectamente, después de todo no tenía a nadie que la protegiera.

Por eso Hiyori creció así, sin el amor de una madre ni siquiera el apoyo de su padre, ¿y cómo hacerlo?, si Kisuke apenas podía con su vida, ya que ahora él tenía que ser madre y padre para hiyori, fue una gran carga para él y cuando por fin quería apoyar a su hija, ella ya era independiente y había crecido sola.

El rubio suspiro, sabía que el tenia la culpa, _sí tan solo no se hubiera refugiado en su trabajo y hubiera apoyado a su hija cuando más lo necesitaba, tan vez ella hubiera crecido diferente a como era ahora._

Mientras tanto, Hiyori estaba hecha un ovulo en la cama, está tan triste ¿porque se sentía así? ella no lo comprendía, desde aquel día que termino con Shinji, ella había entrado en una fuerte depresión, no dejaba de sentirse triste, ¿Por qué?, no lo sabía, sólo sentía una fuerte opresión en su corazón.

—hiyo-chan, ¿estás bien?—pregunto Kisuke desde la puerta

—déjame en Paz, ve a joder a alguien más Kisuke

—hiyo-chan, ¿es por él?—pregunto su padre

—no te dije que te me dejaras en paz Kisuke-grito enojada.

—hija—dijo mientras entraba a la habitación y se acercaba a ella.

Hiyori tapo su rostro con una sabana mientras Kisuke se sentaba a lado de ella.

—sabes hiyo, cuando eras pequeña me preguntaste una vez, si el amor existía, en ese entonces yo está destrozado y no supe que decirte, pero ahora viendo el cómo tu ignoras tus propios sentimientos, no puedo callar mas.

—jodete Kisuke, no quiero oír ninguna puta madre de tus cursilería, déjame en paz.

—nunca te contesté aquella preguntó—dijo mientras la ignoraba— aunque, la verdadera pregunta no era esa, si no ¿Qué es el amor?

—Lárgate—dijo la rubia—no quiero oírte.

Kisuke la volvió a ignoro y comenzó hablar.

—El amor es un sentimiento inmenso que rompe con barreras y límites, invade pensamientos y emociones, genera paz y tranquilidad en el alma, crea ilusiones y sueños, es un suspiro profundo, es llorar de alegría y de tristeza, es valorar al ser amado, es dejarlo libre cuando todo ha terminado, es compenetrar en un todo, es luchar por la felicidad mutua, es un espacio de ensueño..El amor existe y debes vivirlo cuando llega a ti. No hay otra época, es HOY. Tal vez yo y kirio no fuimos buenos ejemplos de aquel amor, pero Hiyori debes saber que el amor si existe, no debes dejarlo por nada en el mundo—Kisuke se paro y beso la frente de su hija antes de irse.

Hiyori no dijo nada, sé quedo ahí acostada, pensado en aquello que Kisuke le había dicho,

Será posible ¿que el amor exista?...

**2 años después**

— ¿Qué bueno que viniste?—saludo una joven pelinegra de 20 años

—nunca pensé que te casaras—le dijo la rubia

—como no hacerlo, si estoy enamorada—decía Lisa

—y lo peor que con ese bastardo

—no le digas así hiyo—regaño Lisa—Rose es un amor, estoy tan enamorada de él-dijo completamente ida su amiga quien rápidamente recobro la compostura— por cierto Hiyori, el está aquí y he oído que no ha salido con nadie, desde hace 2 años.

—Lisa

— ¿Qué?—dijo inocentemente la pelinegra—se que tu no crees en el amor, pero deberías intentarlo, debería hacer caso a las palabras que te dijo tu padre.

—yo…

Pero antes de decir algo más, apareció cierto rubio de ojos grises.

—Hola Lisa, felicidades—dijo Shinji mientras la abrazaba

Hiyori lo miro y de pronto sintió como si los años no hubiera pasado, él estaba ahí, enfrente de ella, con esa sonrisa tan burlona. Sin decir nada más, se alejo de ahí casi corriendo. Pero para su mala suerte, él joven se percato de su huida y la siguió.

—Hiyori—susurro una voz detrás de ella—a pasado tanto tiempo desde que te vi

Hiyori se detuvo y miro al joven que está enfrente de ella

—vaya, veo que sigues siendo el mismo imbécil de antes

Shinji sonrió

—y tú sigues siendo una niña malcriada

—no soy una niña, idiota—contesto enojada Hiyori

—Lo sé, ya no eres una niña—sonrió, haciendo que Hiyori se sonrojara

— ¿Por qué te vas? No te vas a quedar a ver la boda-pregunto intrigado.

—….

Hiyori no contesto, qué le podía decir, _si me largo porque estás aquí y no sé porque jodida razón me siento tan feliz en verte pero al mismo tiempo triste_.

— ¿Es por mi presencia?—pregunto el rubio

—porque piensa que por tu estúpida presencia, te crees tan imponte para que me quiera ir de aquí idiota

—no lo sé,a lo mejor te poden triste cuando me vez y es por eso que te quieres ir—sonrió—sabes aunque ha pasado el tiempo, veo que te has puesto más hermosa de lo que estabas

Hiyori se sonrojo nuevamente—¡imbécil! —grito

Por otra parte Shinji sonrió y le respondió con dulzura

—preciosa

—idiota

—princesa

— ¿Sabes qué?, me largo—dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a irse pero alguien la tomo del brazo.

—Hiyori..

— ¿Ya dime de una jodida vez que quieres?—pregunto enojada la rubia mientras desasía su agarre

—Solo quiero saber cómo has estado—dijo el joven con melancolía

—no vez, estoy perfectamente bien

— ¿eres feliz?

El rostro de Hiyori cambio

— ¿a que chigada madre quieres llegar?

—sabes..—Dijo ignorando a la rubia—yo no he estado bien, desde que terminamos no he podido ser feliz, cada vez que intento sonreír, no puedo.

—No veo que no dejes de sonreír—acuso la rubia

Shinji sonrió—la verdad es, que desde hace mucho tiempo que no sonreía

Hiyori no dijo nada

—sabes el porqué vine a la fiesta.

—porque el idiota de tu hermano se caso—dijo la rubia

—no, bueno si y no

—ya decídete si-dijo nerviosa

—yo vine a la boda, porqué sabia que tu estarías aquí

Los ojos de Hiyori se abrieron completamente

—Hiyori yo se que tu no crees en el amor, pero yo sí y desde hace 2 años que me di cuenta que no puedo vivir sin ti..

—Lo has hecho durante 2 años, no me necesita—dijo intentando librarse de todo lo que iba a decir.

—claro que no—dijo el rubio mirándola a los ojos—no sabes lo que era despertar y ver que tu no estaba a mi lado, cada momento, cada segundo que no estaba contigo era un infierno para mi, incluso pensé que la vida no valía la pena, cada día que pasaba quería dormir y jamás despertar, no sé cuantos meses pasaron, pero un día me desperté y me di cuenta lo idiota que había sido, él como te deje ir, sin luchar por ti y nuestro amor.

—Shinji..yo….

—durante estos meses, he dejado que tu aclares tus sentimientos, había pensado en hablar contigo hace tiempo, pero no tenía el valor de verte a la cara, y ahora que está en enfrente de mí, no quiero dejarte ir nuevamente, sin antes pelear por ti—con un rápido movimiento Shinji abrazo a Hiyori de una manera tan protectora y dulce—no te dejare ir, no otra vez—le susurro y con un leve movimiento la beso.

**Ninguna compañía merece el riesgo, pero  
>Tu, eres, la única excepción<br>Tu, eres, la única excepción  
>Tu, eres, la única excepción<br>Tu, eres, la única excepción**

Tengo un apretón apretado en realidad.  
>Pero no puedo<br>Dejar ir lo que está frente a mí, aquí  
>Conozco tu salida<br>En la mañana, cuando te maquillas  
>Déjame con una prueba de que no es un sueño<p>

**4 años después**

—Como esta mi hermosa princesa—dijo un joven rubio

—Papi—dijo una pequeña niña rubia de dos coletas,quien se levanto de donde estaba sentada y corría hacia él.

Shinji de 24 años abrazo a su pequeña hija de 3 años

— ¿Cómo amaneció hoy mi princesa?—pregunto mientras abrazaba a su pequeña hija.

La niña rubia de dos coletas puso cara de puchero y le dijo ofendida a su padre

—no soi ula princesa,soi uya reila,no vez que yo domilare eh munllo—dijo la pequeña niña idéntica a Hiyori

—Perdóneme su majestad y futura reina del mundo –decía Shinji mientras dejaba a su hija en el piso y le hacia una reverencia.

—achi es,yo sol la raina-decia la pequeña rubia con aires de grandeza

— y dime Hinako ¿dónde está tu mami?—pregunto el rubio con dulzura.

—mami ehta em ka cosila

—muy bien amor porque no me acompañas a verla

—shiii

Shinji tomo a su pequeña hija en brazos y los dos juntos se dirigieron hacia la cocina.

¿Quién diría que las cosas terminarían así? 4 años atrás ,para ser más exacto desde la boda de Lisa y Rose y el reencuentro de Shinji y Hiyori, las cosas había cambiado mucho, una de ella fue que Shinji no se dio por vencido y estuvo costanéateme buscado a Hiyori, después de casi medio años de conquista, Hiyori decidió darse una oportunidad con Shinji y luego de 2 semanas de novios, Hiyori descubrió que está embarazada, al principio tenía miedo, no sabía que haría y mucho menos sabía cómo ser madre, después de todo ella nunca tuvo una.

Por otro lado Shinji y Kisuke la apoyaron en todo, él primero está feliz de ser padre y el segundo estaba completamente fascinado con la idea de que por fin seria abuelo.

Lisa le ayudo en los meses siguientes y cuando nación Hinako no pudo ser más feliz de lo que ya era.

—¡llegas tarde!—le recalco Hiyori enojada.

—no siento cariño, pero se me hizo tarde

—¡Idiota! ya te dije que no me gusta que me digas así —dijo sonrojada Hiyori

—Hiyori—regaño Shinji —Hinako te esta escuchado

—umm, Hinako tiene que aprender que una chica no debe dejar que los demás crean que es debil, verdad hija—dijo Hiyori tomando a Hinako en su brazos.

—chii mami,pol eso yop dolinare ell munco—dijo la pequeña niña

—claro hija, sé que lo lograras

—Qué horror, le enseñas cosas innecesarias a tu hija—decía horrorizado Shinji

—mira quién habla, él niño que se pone a jugar con ella

—aja, al menos yo no cambio de emociones cada 5 minutos

— ¿quién tiene la culpa? —acuso

—yo no—se defendió Shinji indignado

—dime entonces ¿quién fue el tonto que no uso protección?

—pues tú

—¡Yo!—dijo la rubia con una venita sobresaliendo de su rostro

—ese día dijiste que no habría consecuencia y ahora te quejas

—cállate pervertido, Hinako te esta escuchado

Hiyori respiro hondo, no quería agarrar a golpes a Shinji enfrente de su hija y más teniendo 5 meses de embarazo.

—mami ¿quel es protechion?

—Nada amor—dijo Shinji quien acariciaba el rostro de su pequeña hija y al mismo tiempo abrazaba a su esposa.

—vez tonto—le recalco la rubia con una suave voz.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada—Hiyori suspiro y miro a Hinako, mientras que Shinji le daba pequeños beso en su mejilla, haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara.

Hiyori nunca creyó en el amor y ahora ella ya no había que pensar, amaba a Shinji mas que nada, no se podía imaginar estar sin él, más desde que Hinako llego a su vida, ésa niña era su adoración, no se podía imaginar estar sin ella, no podía comprender como alguien podía abandonar a su propia hija, nunca comprendió el porqué su mamá lo hizo, pero ella ya no le tenía rencor, la perdona y el recuerdo de Kirio había quedado en el pasado.

Después de todo ella se había dado cuenta de algo, ya nada del pasado importaba, ahora lo más importante para ella era su familia: Shinji y Hinako, y sin olvidar a Kisuke por supuesto.

—Hiyo-chan—dijo Shinji sacándola de su pensamientos—no olvides que viene a cenar tu papá.

—no sé porque me lo dice, sí todo los días viene—sonrió

—tienes razón, después de todo Hinako es su adoración.

—Papi-dijo la pequeña niña quien pedía que la abrazara

—si corazón—dijo mientras la abrazaba

—puell juyar colmigo mienttas mami telmina la chena-dijo hacia ojitos

El rubio le sonrió—claro que si corazón

**Ohh  
>Tu, eres, la única excepción<br>Tu, eres, la única excepción  
>Tu, eres, la única excepción<br>Tu, eres, la única excepción  
>Tu, eres, la única excepción<br>Tu, eres, la única excepción  
>Tu, eres, la única excepción<br>Tu, eres, la única excepción**

Y estoy en mi camino, al creer en esto  
>Oh, y estoy en mi camino, al creer en esto<p>

Mientras Shinji jugaba con su hija, Hiyori los observaba, toco por inercia su panza y la acarició con ternura, tal vez el amor no existía como ella creía.

Pero ella había tomado la decisión en creer que si, después de todo Shinji era **la única excepción a todo**.

* * *

><p>hola espero que le haya gustado,se que hiyori no es asi,pero en mi opinion creo que ella es agresiva porque tiene miedo a que las demas personas se acerque a ella y la lastime,por eso es uno de mis personajes favoritos,ademas de que ella no se deja :D<p>

espero que deje review y pronto voy a actualizar mis historias xD

disculpe por no actualizar mis historias pero no he tenido tiempo,prometo que para diciembre actualizare de nuevo,mi maestra de la uni es identica a aizen pero mas mala y bipolar TT_TT en estos ultimos 4 meses no he podido dormir bien segun ella dice que las noches no se hicieron para dormir y tiene razon ¬¬ deja demasiada tarea,por cierto ya tengo computadora y al parece parecer si dios quiere este mes tendre internet wiiiiii

bueno me despido,nos vemos pronto

y Gracia a las hermosas personas que deja review

con cariño fran n.n

**"porque bleach no solo es un vicio sino tambien una adiccion"**

**dale click a voto verde y dime que opinas de esta historia**

**XD**


End file.
